Not Her Fault
by Glycerine
Summary: Rini's friend is being abused. What's going to happen?


"Rini!" Serena yelled down the hall. "Rini come on lets go!"  
  
Rini was in her room. She was sitting on a stool, her elbows on her desk, looking in the mirror. Diana was on her head.  
  
"Rini! Come on! We've got to go!" Serena yelled peering through the door. "I'm not going." "What?!" Serena yelled and ran over  
and felt Rinis forehead. "Well, you're not catching a feaver." Serena said and backed up a few steps.  
  
"Whats wrong with you? You never pass up a chance to go over to Derians place." Serena said, looking very concerned. "Oh, nothing."  
Rini sighed. "Well, then, I've got to go now." Serena said slowly. Then she left.  
  
"Whats the matter Rini?" Diana asked. "Oh, I just don't know whats wrong with her." Rini replyed. "Who?" "Katie. Every day  
she comes to school with new bumps and bruses, and she always shrugs them off by saying she fell on the way to school."  
  
Katie was Rini's best friend. "I just want to know the real reason, I know that she's lying. I know her better than that." Rini  
got up and walked over to the phone. She dialed Katies number.  
  
"Hello?" A man answered the phone. "Hi, this is Rini. Is Katie there?" "No she is unable to talk right now." The man said  
in a nasty tone. Crying and screaming could be heard in the back round, then the man hung up the phone.  
  
Rini stared at the phone. "What happend Rini?" Diana asked. "He hung up on me....There was crying and screaming.." Rini said then  
hung up the phone and put on her shoes. "Rini, where are we going?" "We're going to Katies house." Rini said and ran out the door.  
  
Rini looked at Katies house. "I think I should get someone else just in case." Rini said. Diana nodded then Rini ran to Rayes temple,  
for it was the closest and Rini felt safer around Raye because she was so stubbern.  
  
"Hey Rini." Raye greeted her as Rini ran up. "Hey, can you..please,...come with me?" Rini asked slowly. "Where?" "To Katies  
house." "Well she only lives a block away." "No, but, I think that, well, I think that something happend, or is happening,  
to her." Rini studderd with her words abit.  
  
"Rini, do you mean something, like, abuse?" Raye asked. "Well, I....I don't know." Rini replyed and looked at her feet. "Well,  
lets go than." Raye said and started to go into the temple. "Wait here, I just need to get changed into something else." Raye said  
than went inside.  
  
"Do you think that its possable that it could be abuse Rini?" Diana asked. "I hope not." Rini said than Raye came out of the temple.   
"Ok, lets go." Raye said and than they started walking to Katies house.  
  
Raye and Rini walked up to the house, Diana was still on Rinis head. They got to the porch and there was a loud scream and yelling.  
Raye knocked on the door and Rini held her hand becuase she was really scared.   
  
"Hold on!" someone yelled. "Don't worry, they won't do anything to you." Raye whispered to Rini. That made Rini feel abit better  
and then she let go of Rayes hand and stood up strait. The doorknob turned and Rini backed up to steps, then stood there.  
  
"Yeah, what do you want?" the man said and he opened the door. He was smoking a cigarette. "We were wondering if Katie was around."  
Raye said firmly. "Yes she is but she's uhh, kinda busy." He said checking Raye out. "Well, I was just wondering if she wanted  
to come over to my house for a sleepover tonight." Rini said in a small voice.   
  
The man looked at Rini, just realizing she was there. "Yeah, I'll get her." he said then looked at Raye. "How 'bout you come in  
for a drink and we'll talk 'bout her commin' over..... I just want ta make sure Katie is gunna be in good hands." Raye looked  
at Rini then at the man. "I guess so." She said then leaned over to Rini. "You owe me." Then walked into the house.  
  
Katie walked out the door. "Hi Rini." She said looking behind her and saw that Raye had just sat down and the man went to get   
her a drink. "Oh my gosh Katie! What happend?" Rini said looking at Katies arm. It was bleeding. "Oh, I was getting my dad a  
drink and I dropped the glass and I was picking up the glass because I couldn't find the broom and I slipped and some glass went  
into my arm but I got it out." Kaite said simply shrugging it off.  
  
Rini din't quite belive that happened but she was going to find out the real reason that night, if she slept over. Rini promised  
herself that.   
  
"Cute cat, whats her name?" Katie said trying to change the subject. "Diana." then Diana jumped onti Katies sholder and licked her face.   
Diana purred, then jumped back onto Rinis shoulder. "Thats a cute cat." Katie said. Rini nodded.  
  
Raye and Katies dad walked out. "Katie, your going to be staying with Ms. Raye and Rinis place." He said and pushed Katie inside   
and closed the door.  
  
Katies dad then came out. "Katies just packing her stuff, she'll be out in a minute." He said then went back into the house.  
  
"Katies dad seems afuly mean and perverted!" Raye whispered. A few minutes later Katie came out with a small old brow bag. "You  
girls will be staying at my temple tonight okay?" Raye asked. "Ok." Katie and Rini said.  
  
Raye, Rini and Katie got to Rayes house. On the way though, they stoped by Rini's house to tell her mother she was going to spend the  
night at Rayes temple.  
  
Rini and Katie took out their sleeping bags and rolled them out on the cots. Then Raye walked in.  
  
"Lita stopped by and droped off some things for you to have tonight and she also made some pizza for you two for diner." She  
said. "We'll be out in a minute." Rini said and smiled.  
  
"Do you like pizza?" Rini asked. "Yeah." Katie said and smiled. "Lets go then."   
  
Rini and Katie went out and sat ot the table and eat their pizza.  
  
When they were done they went back into the room that they were going to be sleeping in. "Have a good sleep!" Raye said and went   
to her room.  
  
"I'm tired." Rini yawned. "I'm going to sleep. 'Night Katie." "Good-night Rini." Katie said and Rini closed her eyes.  
  
"God, please, if you can hear me. I can't take the pain anymore. Could you please free me from my pain? Oh yeah. God bless   
Rini and Raye and Serena and well all of them. Rini and Raye and her friends are so nice and really care." Rini could hear   
Katie whisper. 'What does she mean by that?' Rini wondered then fell asleep.  
  
Rini opened her eyes and looked on Katies bed and Katie wasn't there. There was a note in her place. It read:  
  
'Rini,  
I had to go home. Sorry I couldn't stay for longer.  
Love ya! (As a friend)  
-Katie'  
  
Rini got ready for the day. When she was done she saw Raye talking to the police at the door.   
  
Raye nodded. "Thank you officer." She said then closed the door.   
  
"Rini I have some bad news." Raye said with tears rolling down her chheks. Raye and Rini sat down. "Katies father was abusing  
Katie and he stabbed her with a knife and killed her." She said now the tears streaming down her face. Rini bursted out crying  
and ran out of the temple and to her house.  
  
Rini went to her room and opened her diary and took out her pen.  
  
Dear diary,  
Katie is, well, dead. Her dad was abusing her and she never told anyone. I wish I did something. I heard screams and everything  
from her house, but I never did anything. But I did hear her praying. This is what she said when she did.   
  
'God, please, if you can hear me. I can't take the pain anymore. Could you please free me from my pain? Oh yeah. God bless   
Rini and Raye and Serena and well all of them. Rini and Raye and her friends are so nice and really care.'   
  
Then after that she went to sleep. And I shouldn't have let her go home. But I know its not my fault, or her fault. Its her fathers   
fault. He knows what he did was wrong Here is a poem I wrote for Katies father.  
Your crul ways,  
Made her cry.  
As of today,  
She will die.  
  
You hit,  
She screamed.  
She cried,  
You gleemed.  
  
No one knows,  
The pain she went though.  
All from one person,  
That is you.  
  
Now she is gone,  
Look what you've done.  
All because,  
Of your shun.  
  
Her prayers are answered,  
She is set free.  
You have killed none other,  
But my bestest friend Kaite.  
  
-Rini 


End file.
